1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to supporting means, and is more particularly concerned with a leg set, or pedestal, for a bed.
2. Background of the Invention
In considering supporting means for beds, beds are generally broken down into two broad classifications: waterbeds, and conventional beds.
There are two general types of waterbed: the full flotation waterbed, which includes a water mattress, and a frame around the mattress to retain the desired shape; and, the soft side waterbed, which has a smaller fill height than the full flotation mattress, and includes flexible foam rails to hold the shape of the mattress. The soft side may also have pads above and/or below the water mattress. For both types of waterbed, the mattress is supported on a platform of some sort, and the platform is usually (though not always) supported above the floor by legs, a pedestal or the like.
The full flotation waterbed generally comprises a pedestal supporting a deck, the water mattress and frame then being carried on the deck. The soft side waterbed may utilize a pedestal similar to that of a full flotation water bed, but it frequently includes a box to simulate the appearance of a box spring for a conventional bed. The box may then be supported on a metal frame with legs, similar to the frame of a conventional bed.
There have been some efforts at providing a leg set for a waterbed, but the prior art leg sets have required either that the legs bolt into the foundation, or that the legs screw into specially provided metal plates. In either case, the legs become expensive, difficult and time consuming. Legs for conventional beds are fixed to the usual metal frame, or are integral parts of a bedstead.
In view of the above discussion it will be understood that supports for beds have been largely the same for many years. Standard lumber has changed to a thinner particle board, and screws and brackets have changed to plastic extrusions for attaching corners, but the basic support has remained the same. This is true even though the existing pedestals for waterbeds tend to be about the same height; and, to increase the height causes a large increase in price because of the amount of material required. As a result, the consumer has little choice in bed supports, and cannot vary even the height of the support without an extremely large increase in price.